


hide and seek

by songs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songs/pseuds/songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi storms forward, and Oikawa beams at him, bright and easy and idiot-pretty. With that stupid, girl-charming smile. Those girls don’t have a clue, he grouses. Because, really, what girl in her right mind would fall for a guy who hides his best friend’s clothes from him when he’s in the shower?</p>
            </blockquote>





	hide and seek

“I will murder your entire  _family_ —”

“But, Iwa- _chan_ ~” Oikawa singsongs, and Iwaizumi has to resist the urge to  _Destroy_. “ _You’re_ my family!”

“That’s  _it_ —” Iwaizumi storms forward, and Oikawa beams at him, bright and easy and idiot-pretty. With that stupid, girl-charming smile.  _Those girls don’t have a clue,_ he grouses. Because,  _really,_ what girl in her right mind would fall for a guy who  _hides his best friend’s_ clothes from him when he’s in the shower? Literally, who in the ever-living  _fu—_

“You’re being  _mean_ ,” Oikawa whines, like  _he’s_ the one flouncing around in nothing but a towel. And, okay, it’s not like Oikawa hasn’t seen…well,  _more_ _than this_ _—_ but! That had everything to do with  _being friends since birth_ and nothing to do with  _purpose._ “Just take a guess!”

“I have  _no fucking clue_ where you put my uniform,” he grits. “You win.”

In terms of Oikawa-speak, this is the right thing to say. “I won?”

“You won,” Iwaizumi repeats, but this time it’s more fond. “Just…ugh, where—”

And just like that, Oikawa is in front of him, leaning close. Not close enough to be deemed as  _new,_ but enough to be considered strange. Iwaizumi just meets the other boy’s eyes, and waits.

Oikawa is giving him the kind of look Iwaizumi hasn’t seen him use on anyone else. And, for someone who’s always liked to hide in his own skin, Oikawa, now, is practically transparent. His eyes are glassy—probing, heavy, and for a split-second: longing.

Then it’s gone.

“Your stuff’s in my locker,” Oikawa says, half-grinning. He takes a step back. “You know the code.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t understand it, but his throat feels hot when he says, “Sure.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t understand it, but Oikawa’s neck is red when he turns away.

**Author's Note:**

> "why is this rated T when nothing actually happens?" ummmmm ヾ(დ☣‿☣)ﾉ


End file.
